Moonlit Night
by TwilightLuvr
Summary: Tara has felt alone for five years. When she meets a stranger, she wonders if he the answer to her prayers for a companion. sorry if the summary is bad... I promise the story is better
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the wonderful and awesome Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Moonlit Night 

She danced around the field in the woods that she had visited hundreds of times in the past few months of living in their new home in the town of Evergreen, Montana. She smiled as she danced, her knee-length auburn hair blowing freely in the summer breeze. She was wearing a simple, flowing white dress made of sheer white silk. 'This is my special place. If only I, like Edward and Bella, had someone to call my own to share this place with. But no. I am alone.' Her eyes sparkled with what would be tears if she could cry. But vampires cannot cry. 'Someday, although it is not likely, I might find someone again. I just cannot believe my love is gone. I have had to deal with his death and knowing that it was my fault for 5 years now and will have to for all of eternity.' She sat down in the middle of the field, her almost translucent, yet beautiful ivory skin shimmering like diamonds in the noontime summer sun. She sighed as she lay down completely, looking at the sky and humming a lullaby that she had written for herself. She wished she could sleep all of her sadness away, but you see vampires cannot sleep either.

As she stared into the sky, the sadness overwhelmed her, and a cold drop of rain fell upon her cheek. She, like her brother and sister, Edward and Alice, had special abilities. She could shift the weather to suit her, and she could communicate telepathically with her siblings, but had the strongest connection with Edward. Those were two of her abilities. The third was quite odd; she could appear as a human to the humans, such as she had a heartbeat, she could eat human food and taste it as it was to them, her skin seemed normal in the sun, around a vast amount of humans, and she could also reproduce. Or so Carlisle, her new father had told her. These are only a few human things she could do. However, she still could not sleep, and she still could not cry, these things were irreversible.

* * *

I have more, but I want reveiws on this before I put anymore on here... REVEIW, I will put more if I get at least five


	2. A Meeting

Well I only really got one reveiw but two of my freinds read it and begged me for more, so I guess I'll just keep writing more. If you do decide to reveiw, it would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I _do_ own Tara, that's it.

* * *

She lay there for a while, in the rain, with her eyes shut, just thinking. That is when she sensed him. She stood as fast as lightning, and saw him. He was quite handsome, with soft-looking, curly brown hair. He looked about seventeen and had bright sapphire blue eyes contrasting greatly to her golden topaz ones. 

She stood, frozen, staring him down, deciding whether to take off running, or just wait, frozen, until he left. He was staring at her too, but he wasn't startled at all, in fact, he looked quite stunned and intrigued to see her. She scowled at him and inched away, thankful she had made it rain. Just before she got to the trees surrounding the field, he cried out.

"Wait! Please, don't leave." She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked, a mocking tone in her musical voice.

"Well, I'm lost you see, and I was wondering if you knew the way out." She walked toward him slowly, smirking.

"And why _prey_ tell should I help you?" She stopped walking and cocked her head to the side with a quizzical look on her face, raising her eyebrow.

"U- Uh… because I might die if you don't help me…?" She smirked again, whispering to herself,

"You might die if I do."

"What?" She smiled sweetly,

"Nothing. I suppose I _should_ help." She purred as she started making her way toward him, slowly at first, and then suddenly ran at vampiric speed toward him. To him, she would have disappeared and then suddenly appeared next to him out of nowhere. The shock and surprise of this movement, and her sudden closeness, caused him to faint. She caught him and thought, 'Well this certainly makes it a lot easier.' Slinging him across her shoulder, she started running, again, at vampiric speed to where she had parked her car, near the edge of the forest, the trees whizzing past in a blur.

She got there within a matter of minutes, and when she did get there her brand new little green VW bug convertible was awaiting her. Smiling, she placed him in the passenger seat, and went to sit in the driver's side, and just sat there, staring at him. When he woke up, she jumped and gave an unneeded intake of breath.

"Oh my goodness! I thought you were a goner. You were cold and wet from the rain, and it made you pass out. It was a good thing I was there to catch you, and that we weren't that far from the edge of the forest, or you might have died." She explained innocently. He sat up more in his seat.

"Oh." He said with a look of bewilderment on his face. He looked at the dashboard, then back to her. "Um. Could you possibly take me home?" He asked with an embarrassed look came over his face. She giggled.

"Of course."

"If you don't want to, I mean its okay…" He started, but she cut him off.

"Don't be silly, I will bring you home."

"Thanks, uh… Um…"

"Tara. And you are..?"

"Oh, my name, it's… um… Richard."

"Hello Richard!" Tara shouted brightly. Richard jumped, and would have hit his head on the ceiling, but she was holding his arm so he only jumped half a bit.

"H..Hi Tara." Smiling again, she laughed a little for she realized that her smile had dazzled him. A thing that vampires can do very easily to humans. Still smiling, she turned on the car and started driving.

"So, where do you live?" She asked, accelerating as fast as the little car would allow. Richard looked slightly afraid at the speed, but managed to say with a steady voice,

"It's right on Main Street, a big purple house, can't miss it." The rest of the trip was silent until they arrived on Main Street and she saw a huge three-story purple house. The house had black shutters and black trim, and was almost as big as the mansion in which she, her parents and her six siblings lived in. She knew he had recently moved in because there was a moving van there, plus she had been there and knew that it had been vacant at the beginning of the summer. (A/N: I have no idea what Evergreen, Montana actually looks like, so bear with me if you really live there or know what it looks like.)

"This it?"

"Yepp."

"Well, goodbye then, and hey, if you need a tour of this place, I've been here for a while so I could help you out." He smiled a goofy smile and got out of the car, but didn't shut the door, and replied.

"Ok! That would be awesome!!"

"One more question though."

"All right."

"How old are you?"

"17, I'm a junior." She smiled.

"Me too! Well, I'm _going_ to be seventeen, but not for a while." 'No,' She corrected herself mentally, 'I _am_ seventeen, and I will be _forever_.'

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." She winked and dazzled him again. "See you then." He smiled and shut the door, and she sped away. On her way home, she was smiling and humming her song to herself. That is until a certain brother of hers stopped her by standing in the middle of the road. Rolling her eyes, she stopped the car, with a screech of the wheels. He sighed, and got into the passenger seat. She took off again at top speed as soon as he had shut the door.

"So, Tara. What were you doing with that human alone?" He asked her after a few seconds.

"You were listening, I know you were. To _everything_." She finished with pain in her voice.

"Yes I was."

"Well then, you have no need to ask because you know that it was just chance that we happened to meet, and thank god we did because he could have died."

"You could have called me first; you know that you aren't supposed to be with humans by yourself. You still are susceptible to the smell of humans and their blood."

"I know this. You tell me this on a daily basis. You think I am stupid, brother? I am obliged inform you that I am not."

"I do not think that you are stupid little sister."

"Then stop acting as though I am a five-year-old child. I know that I am still susceptible to the scent of a human, especially when I am alone with one. But this human was different from others. He didn't smell all too appealing to me… I mean, he smelled good but not like most humans smell to me. It was odd, but good, I suppose…" She took her eyes off the road and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

'I don't know what to say.' He thought to her. 'Maybe this is a good thing. Hopefully he can get you more used to humans.' She chuckled and thought back.

'Hopefully he can, that would be good. So how's Bella doing?'

'She's good. Still a little twitchy around people, but she's fine.' Tara was reminded about two years ago and how Bella accidentally got out of control and killed a human. She felt horrible about it; she is still a bit skittish around them. Kind of like Jasper is. Tara had never killed a human before, and she hoped that she never would. When they approached home, she smiled as she saw that Bella was waiting on the front porch, fidgeting and anxiously awaiting Edward's return. Bella squealed when she saw Edward and ran up to the car as it was stopping. She hugged him tightly and ran back to the house. Tara chuckled and thought to her brother,

'She can be such a spaz.' He smiled and thought back

'I know, but she's my spaz.'

* * *

AWW!! lol she's his spaz! well, hoped you liked it... update later, byee!! 


	3. flashback

Well I only really got one reveiw but two of my freinds read it and begged me for more, so I guess I'll just keep writing more. If you do decide to reveiw, it would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I _do_ own Tara, that's it.

* * *

Tara rolled her eyes and smiled, following her brother and sister into the mansion. She immediately went to the music room and closed the door. She then sat at her and Edwards's piano and started to play her lullaby. She had written this lullaby for her self while thinking of Oliver, or _him_, as she had recently been calling him in her mind to try to stop the pain. 

Oliver George, he had been her first love, and for now, the only love she ever thought she'd have. He had been a very handsome man with shaggy light blonde hair and light blue eyes, which had always looked down at her so lovingly from his six-foot-three stature. It was always very hard to think about the night that cursed her life for eternity.

Flashback

It was summertime and the two lovers were going on a road trip for a week. Oliver was driving, and Tara was falling asleep in the passenger seat. It was in the dead of night on a road that was almost barren, aside from them and a two or three other people making late-night journeys somewhere. Tara looked at him, smiled a sleepy, lopsided smile, and drifted off to sleep. She woke up to a loud screech, a huge bang, a shattering of glass, and then felt immense pain in her abdomen. She looked to her left to ask Oliver what had happened, but he wasn't there. Looking up, she saw a huge hole in the windshield with blood sliding down the glass. She panicked and tried to move, but the pain coming from her midsection made her slip into a world of blackness.

* * *

sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it looked a lot longer on paper... another chapter will be added directly following this one.. 


	4. companion in her hell

Well I only really got one reveiw but two of my freinds read it and begged me for more, so I guess I'll just keep writing more. If you do decide to reveiw, it would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I _do_ own Tara, Richard, and Oliver... that's it.

* * *

Waking up a second time, she heard a voice speaking to her, trying to wake her up, but when she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She tried to speak, but her voice cracked and she ended up giving a dry sob instead. 

The warm and calming voice of a man said, "Do not speak, child. You are in a very dangerous position, your car was hit into a tree, and a branch fell and has pinned you to your seat. You need to stay calm. Nod if you can do that for me." Tara nodded her head and mouthed a thank you to her savior. She saw a blurred smile on the kind stranger's face as he replied.

"You are welcome. Now, I am a doctor and I have to remove this branch as soon as possible." Tara winced, but he continued, "Don't worry dear; I have some morphine to give you to help numb the pain." She then felt something sharp pierce the right side of her midsection. After a few minutes, she was numb all over and felt less pain. "Did it work?" He asked her. She nodded again.

He sighed, "Good. I must warn you, this will still hurt." She nodded more vigorously, to signify she understood, her breathing was getting shallow and coming in short gasps. She heard him step away slightly and whisper something. Suddenly she felt alone again, and she cried out but in a few seconds, her savior was back at her side. "Shhh. It's all right I did not leave. My sons have just arrived to help. You will be fine." She moaned in pain from her outburst, and nodded, her breath still coming in short gasps. "Boys, pull on three. Ready? One, two, **_three_**!" Tara felt the branch rip out of her. A blood-curdling scream erupted from her lips and darkness enveloped her again.

Tara dreamt of a sharp, blinding pain that never ceased, and angels that watched her; their faces worried and hurt. She also heard someone screaming; someone other than her. A companion in her hell.

* * *

yes i know i have short chapters, but hey i love suspense... 


	5. End flashback, and a Race

Well I only really got one reveiw but two of my freinds read it and begged me for more, so I guess I'll just keep writing more. If you do decide to reveiw, it would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I _do_ own Tara, Richard, and Oliver... that's it.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime of that hellish nightmare, the pain just stopped. She sat up, her eyes wide with interest as to where she was. As she looked around her surroundings, she saw the source of the screaming that she had heard in her dream. It was a girl, about her age of seventeen, with beautiful pale skin, and silky brown hair. Her companion? She got up from the bed that she had been laying on and made her way over to the bed of the screaming teenage girl. When she got there, she sat in the chair next to the girl's bed and took her hand. Her mind was swimming with questions.

'Where am I? Who is this girl? Why is she screaming? Was my dream real? Who saved me? Where is Oliver?' These were only a few questions that plagued her. She heard someone come into the room and she whipped around, faster than she normally would. She stopped for a minute and wondered why she turned so fast. But then she saw one of the angels from her dream. Before she could say anything, he smiled grimly at her and spoke,

"To answer your last question, my name is Edward. And the answers to your first questions, you are in the home of the Cullens. This girl is my wife Bella, she is screaming because, like you she is being transformed into a vampire. Yes, your dream was real, that was _you_ changing into a vampire. The person who saved you is Carlisle, my father. And your Oliver… is, well, I will let Carlisle explain that to you." Tara stared at him, and asked,

"W…what did you say I was?" Edward sighed sadly.

"You are a vampire. Don't worry you won't have to kill any humans, our family is what the vampire world calls vegetarians." Tara stood up straight and said,

"Oh. Um can I go see Carlisle? I want to know how Oliver is."

"Of course, one moment." Edward went over to his wife and kissed her on her forehead; he then walked back over to Tara and walked through the door. "Follow me." He led her down the hallway and up a set of stairs. She then met with Carlisle and he explained about her being a vampire, and that Oliver had died in the car crash. The next day Bella woke up and they started learning how to control themselves.

End Flashback

She played her lullaby a few more times before she sighed, she'd have to go on a hunt sometime soon. She was getting thirsty and it wasn't safe for a fairly new vampire to get thirsty. After she finished playing the lullaby for the last time, Tara ran out to the woods again. She heard someone running behind her and heard Bella in her mind. 'Thought you could use some company, I'm getting thirsty too.' Tara smiled and yelled back to Bella in her head.

'RACE YOU!' Bella sent her agreement and they started running faster. Although Edward was still the fastest runner, Tara was a very close second, so it was no surprise that Tara beat her sister to their usual hunting spot in the core of the forest behind their house. They laughed a while and Tara froze and pointed to a movement in the bushes, nodding to Bella and thinking, 'You get this one.' Bella nodded back, ran, and jumped, bagging herself a large deer. Tara whooped and ran off to find her own food, making sure that she wasn't too far away from Bella. She bagged a deer and three large hares, her thirst quenched she made her way back to her sister.

* * *

longer chapter :)


	6. Shirtless weirdo

Well I only really got one reveiw but two of my freinds read it and begged me for more, so I guess I'll just keep writing more. If you do decide to reveiw, it would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I _do_ own Tara, Richard, and Oliver... that's it.

* * *

On her way back, she heard a scream, which made her start to run at her vampiric pace. When she got there, she saw Bella backing away from a man with only a pair of jeans on, his scent was very potent, but not in a bad way, it was a good smell but still _very_ strong. Her eyes grew black and she growled very loudly to get his attention, which worked, the man stopped and stared with a surprised yet blank stare. Tara made use of this pause and ran in front of Bella. She looked back at her slightly and thought, 'Go back home, I'll take care of this creep.' Bella shook her head and said aloud,

"No Tara, he's just being his annoying self. It's fine." Tara's head cocked to the side.

"You know this shirtless weirdo?" Bella burst out laughing and nodded, trying not to fall down as the man scoffed in an offended manner. Tara growled at him again, and he growled back, but, as if he was trying to sound attractive. Now it was _her_ turn to be offended, and an appalled expression came over her face. This made Bella laugh even harder. Tara became annoyed with this and pushed her sister very hard, through a tree, but Bella was laughing still when she hit the ground. "So you want to laugh Bella? I'll make you laugh."

Tara ran to her sister and started tickling her. If Bella could cry, she would be crying from laughing so hard. Tara joined in her laughing tirade. Tara stopped tickling Bella and stood up, still giggling a little, and looked at the man, who had his eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face. Scowling at him, Tara helped her sister up and sent her question to her sister's mind again. 'Well, do you know him?' Bella nodded.

"Yes, this is Jacob Black. He's an old friend of mine from when I lived in Forks." Tara eyed Jacob suspiciously and said,

"Well I still don't like him. Go home Bella, Edward will be worrying about you." When the name Edward was spoken, Jacob's smirk turned to a scowl and he twitched a little. Bella nodded and said goodbye to Jacob, then ran towards their home. Tara glared at Jacob and he scowled back at her. "You're the werewolf that Bella told be about back when we were changed." Jacob shrugged.

"Probably. What of it?" Tara sniffed the air and then shrugged as well.

"It's just, you don't smell like what my brothers said you did." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did they say that werewolves smelled like?" Tara giggled and said,

"They told me that werewolves smelled like old gym socks and wet dog." Jacob laughed a little and Tara continued. "But you smell like the woods to me, it's not a bad smell… just familiar and… well good." Jacob's face became serious and he nodded.

"Yeah, and you don't smell like the typical bloodsucker either. You smell like vanilla, sugar, and good smells. Usually your kind smells like a nasty rotting corpse." Tara snorted at that, and then heard Edward call to her from his mind, worrying about what was happening. Noticing the look on her face, Jacob raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"You all right?" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just Edward being his usual over-protective, worry-wart self. I have to go home. I need to rest anyway, all of the running around I've done today has just drained me mentally." She smiled and waved a goodbye while saying, "Bye then Jacob." He rolled his eyes and scoffed,

"Call me Jake." She smiled,

"Fine, bye… _Jake_…"

* * *

buahahahaaa cliffie!!! 


	7. AN

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I _do_ own Tara, Richard, and Oliver... that's it.

* * *

Well, all I'm going to say is I would like some reviews please… I got a few last time, but not a lot. All I'm asking for is some recognition and positive criticism. Thanks and goodbye :) 


End file.
